


Sweater Snuggles

by mocrow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocrow/pseuds/mocrow
Summary: A Swawesome Santa 2016 gift for lecrivaineanonyme, who asked for some affectionate nurseydex and cheek kisses! Happy holidays!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecrivaineanonyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecrivaineanonyme/gifts).



> Can be seen [here](http://mocrow.tumblr.com/post/154830234742/swawesome-santa-gift-for-lecrivaineanonyme-they) on tumblr

Maybe there's mistletoe, or maybe they're just lovesick nerds wearing the sweaters they bought each other.


End file.
